Comment apprendre une bonne nouvelle
by mimiBB
Summary: Séries de OS sur comment Hannah ou Sully auraient apprit pour B&B. Rating M pour prévention mais 1er OS rating T
1. Chapter 1: un gros boom

Un gros boom! 

Un mois et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Un mois et demi depuis que Booth l'avait demandé en mariage... Et qu'elle avait refusé! Hannah se rendait compte de la grande erreur qu'elle avait faite et s'en voulait. Aujourd'hui elle était de retour à DC et voulait renouer avec Booth. Il disait qu'il l'aimait, peut-être qu'il était toujours seul?

Elle voulait aller le voir mais tout d'abord elle devait faire des examens complémentaires comme elle venait de faire un reportage en Malaisie. Elle partit donc à l'hôpital.

**Au même moment chez Booth. **

Deux amants venaient d'exprimer leur amour une nouvelle fois depuis maintenant trois semaines.

-Booth nous devrions nous lever maintenant. J'ai un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue dans une heure.

-Bon d'accord Bones mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi!

Bones se leva accompagnée de Booth et ils allèrent se doucher ensemble puis ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite ils se préparèrent et partirent à l'hôpital pour le rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent une demie-heure plus tard. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Booth tenait à avoir une discussion avec... Le ventre de Brennan, ou plutôt l'embryon qui se développait à l'intérieur.

-Écoute bien bébé, aujourd'hui pour la première fois, papa et maman vont te voir! Soit pas méchant et laisse toi faire!

-Booth arrête ce n'est qu'un embryon il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis et puis il n'est pas encore assez développé pour être qualifié de bébé.

Booth avait laissé la joie de côté et laissait place à la colère. Depuis que Bones était enceinte, elle ne traitait pas "l'embryon" comme un futur être humain mais plutôt comme une chose. Et il ne voulait pas d'une mère comme ça pour son enfant.

-Bones je ne te comprend pas.

-...

-Tu fais des critiques sur un être que l'on a créé ensemble. Désolé mais j'ai du mal à penser que tu seras un bonne mère pour notre enfant.

Bones sortit de la voiture furieuse. Son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure tout comme ses jambes.

Booth après avoir fermé la voiture courut après elle.

-Bones attends. Bones je t'en supplie attends!

Elle ne l'attendit pas au contraire elle accélérait! Puis elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Peut-être que Booth avait raison? Peut-être serait-elle un mauvaise mère? Après tout, son côté scientifique l'empêchait de voir leur progéniture comme une future personne à part entière.

Booth arriva à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant:

-Bones je t'en prie pardonne-moi! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pensais pas. Tu ne sauras jamais une mauvaise mère. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir les choses d'un œil scientifique. Je t'en supplie Bones dis moi que tu me pardonne!

Elle se cacha dans son cou.

-C'est à moi de te dire pardon Booth! Tu as raison c'est notre bébé, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre mon côté scientifique au point mort! Je n'y arrive pas Booth.

-C'est faux Bones tu y arriveras je te promets. Je t'aiderai et tu y arriveras. Et tu seras une mère géniale.

Bones le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Booth était un homme merveilleux même si des fois il lui arrivait de laisser sortir tout ce qu'il a enfoui en lui.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent en gynécologie pour la première échographie bras dessus bras dessous.

**Du côté d'Hannah. **

Hannah était retenue une demie-heure de plus pour une prise de sang. Elle était stressée, elle ne savait pas comment Booth allait réagir. Peut-être allait il l'accepter? Oui c'est ça il allait l'accepter, ensuite il lui refaira sa demande, elle dira oui puis ils se mariront et ils vivront heureux dans le meilleur des mondes.

L'infirmière arriva avec la seringue. Elle se mit à parler.

-Devinez qui je viens de voir?

-Qui?

-La célèbre Tempérance Brennan accompagné de son beau gosse de partenaire!

-Seeley et Tempérance sont ici? Demanda t-elle plus pour elle même.

-Vous les connaissez?

-Ce sont de vieux amis.

**Du côté de Booth et Bones. **

Le couple était dans la salle de gynécologie. Brennan était installée sur la table d'examen. Le gynécologue appliqua le gel, puis il plaça la sonde sur l'abdomen de la jeune maman à la recherche d'un battement de cœur. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et bientôt le même bruit se fit entendre, bou-boum bou-boum bou-boum.

La preuve que leur enfant vivait. Brennan laissa couler quelques larmes à cause de l'émotion. Booth cueillit les larmes. Décidément elle sera une merveilleuse mère. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire le contraire. Le gynécologue sortit de la pièce afin de laisser le couple seul. Il avait laissé l'instrument échographique en marche afin de laisser aux parents la joie d'entendre les battements de cœur du bébé.

-Booth tu entends? C'est notre enfant!

-Oui ma Bones c'est le nôtre. Seulement le nôtre.

**Une demie heure plus tard. **

Bones et Booth étaient à côté de du SUV de ce dernier, et s'embrassaient. Hannah qui était garée juste à côté d'eux arriva alors que Booth s'était accroupi pour parler au ventre de Bones:

-Alors bébé comment ça va? Tu sais, tu fais de ta mère et moi les gens les plus heureux du monde!

Ta mère et moi... Ta mère et moi.. Ces mots tournaient dans la tête de Hannah. Booth était avec Bones et ils allaient être parents. Son cœur éclata en mille morceaux, elle voulut partir mais Bones la remarqua.

-Hannah! L'appela Bones.

Booth se releva afin de faire face à son ex.

-Ah Tempérance, Seeley comment allez-vous?

-Booth et moi allons très bien!

-Vous êtes toujours partenaires?

-Oui même si cela a été difficile à négocier avec Cullen.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Booth et moi sommes ensemble et nous allons être parents. Or les relations entre partenaires sont déconseillés.

"En plus elle me balance son bonheur à la figure" Pensa Hannah.

-Bon j'y vais! Fit Hannah.

Hannah partit sans attendre de réponse.

-Booth tu crois qu'elle est revenue pour toi?

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas grave maintenant moi je suis avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa puis ils partirent chez eux.

Hannah quant à elle avait les larmes aux yeux et roulait vite, trop vite. Ses yeux furent embués de larmes, sa vue se faisait plus floue mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant au contraire elle accélérait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner. Elle quitta la route et sa voiture tomba de la falaise pour exploser dans un gros boom!


	2. Chapter 2: shocked

**Voici mon deuxième OS. /!\ chapitre m. Et la vedette est Sully. Je pense que je vais faire 8 OS de plus que ces deux là puis on verra.**

**Nath16: voici ton chapitre avec Sully! Attention rating m¡**

**Shocked.**

12h15. Sully venait d'arriver au port de Washington. Son voyage aux Caraïbes était bien mais après cinq ans sur des îles chaudes, il lui manquait quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un, Tempérance Brennan. Il espérait qu'elle serait seule. Comme ça il pourrait la séduire de nouveau. Ainsi ils continueront leur histoire et vivront heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais comme on dit, la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Et il allait l'apprendre.

Il se dirigea à l'institut, c'était le moment de déjeuner et connaissant Tempérance, il savait qu'elle mangerait à l'institut ou tout simplement elle travaillait toujours.

**À l'institut. **

Sully avait raison. Bones était à l'institut mais ne déjeunait pas et ne travaillait pas non plus. Non elle testait son sofa.. Avec Booth. Booth avait la tête entre ses jambes et lui faisait toutes sortes de torture avec sa bouche. Il jouait avec son clitoris le mordillant, le suçant. Celle ci jouait avec ses cheveux, les tirant lorsqu'il la mordillait trop fort. Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois que Christine était née et l'excitation entre les partenaires grandissait de jour en jour. D'ailleurs faire l'amour sur son lieu de travail était un fantasme de Bones. Ils avaient décidé de pimenter leur vie sexuelle en réalisant quelques fantasmes.

Durant le cunnilingus, Brennan fut frappée d'un orgasme à bout de souffle. Booth quant à lui goûtait de nouveau à ce breuvage dont il ne cessera jamais de ce délecter.

Puis après avoir repris son souffle, Bones força Booth à s'asseoir. Elle tira sur sa ceinture Cocky. Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle se plaça entre les jambes de Booth retira son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer.

-Monsieur à l'air... Excité... Fit-elle d'une voix suave.

-Juste pour toi babe.

-Bonne réponse.

Elle retira son boxer, prit son membre en main et commença à le caresser. Puis elle déposer un léger baiser sur sa verge. Ensuite tout lentement, elle glissa son membre dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle se mit à faire des va-et-vient Booth se sentit perdre pied. La bouche de Bones était accompagné de sa main tandis que son autre main jouait avec les testicules de Booth. Le jeune homme aurait éjaculé dans sa bouche si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur sa verge avant de se lever et de s'installer sur les cuisses de Booth.

**Devant l'institut. **

Sully venait d'arriver à l'institut. Il avait ramené de la nourriture au cas où Tempérance n'aurait pas mangé. Il pénètra dans l'institut et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tempérance.

**Dans le bureau de Bones. **

Brennan s'assit sur les cuisses de Booth. Elle l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amante afin de lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent pour un tango endiablé. Puis sentant le manque d'air, ils se séparèrent après que Booth ait prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle gémit. Ensuite, Bones prit le membre de son amant et l'introduit lentement dans son intimité. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle le sentit complétement en elle.

Booth avait déboutonné son chemisier. Il avait dégraffé son soutien gorge et jouait avec ses magnifiques seins. Brennan quant à elle faisait des va-et-vient sur Booth. Elle variait entre lent et rapide et sentait son moment arriver. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte des bruits de grincements que faisait le sofa.

Sully lui le remarqua et accéléra en même temps que les bruits de sofa accéléraient.

Mais il entendait également des... Gémissements? C'était exacte. Bones gémissait comme elle n'avait jamais gémit. C'était toujours le cas avec Booth. Elle gémissait parce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir réellement donné du plaisir avant de penser à son plaisir. Sully entra dans la pièce au moment où Bones et Booth atteignaient le plaisir ultime.

-Booooooth! Gémit-elle alors qu'il répandait sa semence en elle. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux qu'elle avait fermé durant l'extase et pût voir son ex devant la porte surpris et il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir partir.

-Sully? Dit-elle.

-Sully? Répéta Booth.

-Je... Tempe.. Booth... Heu... Pardonnez-moi... Je..je suis heureux pour vous. Et il partit en fermant la porte.

Bones cacha son visage dans le cou de Booth puis éclata de rire. Oubliant que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, qu'ils étaient nus sur le sofa dans le bureau de Bones. Et Booth était toujours en elle.

-Tu crois qu'il voulait revenir avec toi? Demanda Booth.

-Après ce qu'il vient de voir, je crois qu'il n'en a plus envie!

Ils s'embrassèrent puis, ils se rhabillèrent plus convenablement.

-Booth mon string?

-Collection intime.

-Booth ma jupe est tellement courte qu'il suffirait que je me baisse pour que l'on voit tout mon postérieur!

-Bon d'accord mais c'est moi qui te le met.

Elle se laissa faire. Booth remonta doucement le string le long des jambes de sa Bones. Lorsqu'il arriva à son intimité, il caressa son clitoris, puis entra un doigt en elle et commença à faire des va-et-vient. Avant qu'elle n'ait un orgasme, juste avant, il retira sa main. La jeune femme grogna de frustration. Il l'avait embrassé et s'était éloigné vers la porte.

-Seeley Joseph Booth revient ici tout de suite! Hurla Bones.

-À ce soir ma puce je t'aime!

Et il partit la laissant là. Brennan sourit et se dit que cet homme, à force de faire ça allait la rendre chèvre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici mon 3ème OS. Plus long pour votre plus grand bonheur! Sachant qu'à la fin je parle d'un tatouage de Bones, vous me direz si vous voulez que je fasse un petit OS pour expliquer d'où vient ce tatouage.**

**Fanabones: cela ne sert à rien de t'excuser tout est pardonné! Encore merci que tu aimes ma fic cela me va droit au cœur! ;)**

**The hole in the heart (with a little change). **

Summary: Mon OS commence le soir de la mort de Vincent. Et si Hannah était venue à ce moment là?

Voici ce que mon esprit bizarre a imaginé.

* * *

Pov de Bones.

Booth avait failli mourir. Il aurait dû mourir. Booth aurait dû mourir. La balle lui était destiné et c'est mon interne qui c'était fait tirer dessus et qui est mort.

Le fait que Vincent soit mort, que Booth a failli mourir me faisait me sentir mal en plus de cela Vincent m'avait demandé de ne pas le laisser partir et je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Non je n'ai pas réussi.

Sur le canapé de Booth je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais comme un enfant. Je me décidai d'aller voir Booth qui dormait dans sa chambre. J'avais besoin de ses bras musclés autour de moi, de ses paroles réconfortantes, j'avais besoin de le sentir vivant.

**Au même moment à l'aéroport de Dulles. **

Hannah venait d'arriver d'Afghanistan, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait était retrouver Booth. Elle s'était rendue compte que Booth représentait énormément pour elle. Elle était prête à faire des concessions, s'il le fallait. Elle prit un taxi est partit vers l'appartement de son ex. Il était 4:47 mais le temps qu'elle arrive chez lui il serait 5:30 et elle pourrait lui faire son petit déjeuner, elle avait toujours les clés de son appartement. Elle pourrait y entrer sans faire de bruit. Ensuite ils parleraient en mangeant ce qu'elle aurait préparé.

**Chez Booth. **

Brennan entra dans la chambre de Booth. Elle fit un peu de bruit et par réflexe le propriétaire des lieux dégaina son arme et la pointa sur la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est que moi. Fit Bones en levant les bras.

-Ah Bones. Vous ne dormez pas? Demanda-t-il en rangeant son arme.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Vous pouvez...

-Venez Bones.

Elle s'avança vers lui et se blottit dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle laissa ses barrières tomber une à une et éclata en sanglots.

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas le laisser partir! Dit elle entre deux sanglots.

-Chut, il ne vous parlez pas mais à Dieu.

-C'est impossible Vincent était athé comme moi! Elle pleurait de plus belle.

-Il ne vous demandait pas à vous mais à l'univers.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras un peu plus avant de continuer.

-Ça aurait dû être vous Booth. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si c'était vous qui avait été touché.

-Aller, calmez-vous Bones je suis là avec vous.

Booth s'allongea sur le lit avec elle la gardant dans ses bras. Au fur et à mesure, Bones se calmait grâce aux battements de cœur de son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie mais elle en avait envie. Elle releva sa tête et embrassa Booth. Le baiser était tendre. Mais très vite la passion fit place et il s'enflamma. Des langues se mêlaient, des dents s'entrechoquaient, des lèvres restaient scellées. Lorsque, essoufflés ils se séparèrent Booth lui dit.

-Bones on ne peux pas, je ne veux pas profiter de toi. On ne peux le faire si tu es troublée émotionnellement. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes une fois que l'on aura franchi la ligne.

Pour seule réponse, elle l'attira à lui pour un baiser fièvreux. Elle s'amusait à prendre sa lèvre entre ses dents, tout en faisant voyager ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Après une multitude de baisers, Booth descendit vers son cou. Elle se cambra lorsque, prenant un bout de chair entre ses lèvres, il lui fit un suçon.

-Booth je t'en prie! Son corps le voulait plus que tout et lui il lui faisait des suçons?

Elle enleva le haut de son pyjama, Booth en fit de même avec son sweat, ils purent pour la première fois sentir la peau chaude de l'autre et ce contact les électrisa. Booth eût un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que sa Bones ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Brennan se mit à califourchon sur Booth, elle sentait son sexe dur sous le sien humide. Elle commença à caresser ses seins tout en bougeant son bassin alors que Booth la regardait fou de désir. Puis voulant sentir les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes, Brennan se baissa afin d'embrasser Booth. Leurs langues dansaient des danses sensuelles alors que Booth glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps. Il écarta le tissu de son jogging, et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Brennan gémit en sentant cette main chaude sur son sexe. Il jouait avec son bouton d'or. Brennan qui avait caché son visage dans le cou de son amant se savait au bord du gouffre et savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps lorsque, Booth, écartant ses lèvres intimes, entra un puis deux doigts en elle.

Il commença des va-et-vient ponctués par des coups de reins incontrôlés de Bones. Dans un long râle, celle ci eut un orgasme merveilleux répandant toute sa cyprine sur les doigts de Booth. Après cette séquence, Booth retira ses doigts et les porta aux lèvres de sa Bones. Celle-ci les prit en bouche et nettoya toute trace d'elle.

Ensuite, ils retirèrent leur bas de pyjama. Brennan eut un hoquet de surprise. Booth était très bien membré. Son pénis était à son image, grand, fort, imposant. Booth quant à lui eut un regard interrogateur lorsque ses yeux, détaillant chaque partie de corps de la jeune femme, tombèrent sur un tatouage sur la hanche de la jeune femme où il était marqué "love you Seeley Booth". La jeune femme esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Booth et lui dit:

-C'est une longue histoire! Je te la raconterai plus tard mais pour l'instant.. Mmmh! Booth venait de lécher son clitoris. Elle l'emprisonna entre se jambes tandis qu'il léchait son clitoris.

À chaque coup de langue elle se sentait partir vers le plaisir intense. Elle prononçait des mots bizarres sauf trois mots ont pû être compris par Booth: "je t'aime". Elle fut frappée d'un orgasme foudroyant. Booth cessa ses coups de langue et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son intimité, puis sur son tatouage, il remonta à la hauteur de ses lèvres et les captura. Il taquinait sa lèvre inférieure, la prenant entre ses dents et la relâchant encore et encore. Bones quant à elle le voulait plus que tout en elle. Elle entoura les cuisses de Booth de ses jambes. Leurs sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre sans s'unir. Booth décida enfin de lui offrir délivrance et dans un mouvement fluide et calculé, il la pénétra. La jeune femme crut qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle. Sa tête était enfoncé dans le coussin sur lequel elle reposait. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux étaient à demi clos. Alors que Booth commençait à faire des va-et-vient. Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le brouillard du plaisir, Booth lui dit:

-Bones... Tempérance ouvre les yeux. Laisse moi voir la beauté de tes yeux lorsque tu tomberas pour moi.

La jeune femme l'écouta et ancra ses yeux beaucoup plus vert que d'habitude dans les yeux noircis de désir de Booth. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux alors qu'ils bougeaient en cadence. À l'approche de summum du plaisir, Bones captura les lèvres de Booth. Puis descendit jusqu'à son cou. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, elle mordit Booth jusqu'au sang. Ses parois vaginales se contractaient à en faire mal. Elle eut un bref instant de lucidité lorsqu'elle sentit Booth se vider en elle: ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur et celle ci après l'orgasme lécha le sang sortant de la plaie et y déposa un doux baiser.

**5h45. **

Hannah venait d'arriver à l'appartement de Booth. Elle était excitée à l'idée de le revoir après tout deux mois s'étaient passés depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé et elle espérait que cela serai le cas de Booth et qu'il sera aussi excité qu'elle.

Booth et Bones quant à eux s'étaient levés après cinq minutes de repos. Bones était très silencieuse. En fait elle pensait à ce qui pourrait se passer après cette nuit d'amour, elle était prête à faire face à ses sentiments. Mais elle avait peur. Après tout, Booth traquait Broadsky. Elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas, que Broadsky le tue comme il avait tué Vincent. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Booth non pas lui ça serait trop dur à vivre.

Hannah était devant la porte et Brennan, dans le salon, était à califourchon sur Booth soignant la magnifique blessure qu'elle lui avait faite. Accidentellement elle fit tomber la trousse de secours en même temps qu'Hannah ouvrit l'appartement. Oui Booth était excité mais pas pour elle. Hannah tomba directement sur Booth tenant Brennan par les hanches alors que celle-ci était assise sur lui à moitié nue et lui faisait un pansement. Hannah décida de partir comme elle était venue:sans un bruit. Elle déposa juste les clés sur la table située à l'entrée et sortit à jamais de la vie de Seeley Booth. Bones qui avait l'oreille fine entendit un bruit et en avisa Booth. Le jeune homme se leva et partit voir à l'entrée, il trouva les clés de Hannah et regarda à l'extérieur pour être sûr que c'était bien elle. Il vit la blonde quitter l'immeuble la tête baissée. Il referma la porte et partit voir Bones. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, celle-ci essuyait quelques larmes.

-Bones qu'y a t-il?

-Je...non ce n'est rien.

Il s'accroupit devant les jambes de l'anthropologue.

-Tempe dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Elle fondit en larmes et se cacha dans ses bras. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Booth se leva avec elle et s'assit sur le sofa Tempérance sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait encore et encore en murmurant: "j'ai si peur" comme elle le pouvait. Booth quant à lui la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Après s'être calmée elle dit à Booth ce qui lui arrivait:

-Booth s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas! Je ne veux pas que Broadsky te tue comme Vincent. Non ta mort me serait insupportable Booth. S'il te plaît Booth j'ai besoin de toi autant que j'ai besoin d'oxygène pour vivre! Je t'aime!

-Hey! Ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien! Aies confiance en moi d'accord ma puce. Et sache que je t'aime également.

Booth paraissait serein mais au final il était aussi anxieux que Bones. Il lui avait écrit une lettre la veille dans laquelle il lui demandait de prendre soin de Parker, il lui offrait son sperme car il voulait être le père de son premier enfant et il lui demandait de rester telle qu'elle était car elle était parfaite. Il lui demandait aussi pardon de l'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir vaincu Jacob Broadsky.

**6h20. **

Booth était parti chercher Broadsky après avoir longuement embrassé la femme qu'il aime.

**10h30.**

Booth avait eu Jacob. Bones avait été mise au courant et c'était immédiatement rendue sur les lieux.

**13h30.**

Booth et Bones s'était de nouveau unis dans le SUV de Booth. Après l'amour Booth la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Bon maintenant tu m'expliques l'histoire de ce tatouage?


	4. Chapter 3:bis

**Voici le chapitre 3 bis qui raconte l'histoire du tatouage. Comme je pense que tu vas lire cet OS T'Pau pardon pour la longueur de l'OS je me rattrape la prochaine fois.**

**BB-CB123: je l'ai fait pour toi donc une petite review s'il te plaît :3.**

**Chapter 3: bis. **

-Donc Bones d'où est ce que vient ce fameux tatouage.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants à avouer à Booth pour ce tatouage où il était marqué Love you Seeley Booth. Comment pouvait elle dire à Booth qu'elle avait fait ce tatouage parce qu'elle était saoule à cause de lui. Booth quant à lui avait enroulé ses bras autour de l'abdomen de la jeune femme nue, passant ses doigts sur le tatouage.

-J'attend ta réponse chérie.

-C'était le soir où tu m'as dit qu'Hannah n'était pas un lot de consolation.

Booth se remémorait l'instant où il avait été le plus con et un beau salopard. Ce fameux jour où il avait laissé de larmes souiller le beau visage de sa Bones.

-Comme Angela était enceinte j'avais décidé d'appeler Daisy.

-Daisy? Demanda Booth surpris.

-Oui. Donc j'ai appelé Daisy et nous sommes allés dans un bar très malfamé. Il était peuplé de motards pas très rassurant mais je voulais faire monter l'adrénaline, me changer les idées.

Booth eut un pincement au cœur, elle s'était mis en danger à cause de lui.

-Avec Daisy nous avions énormément bu même si il me restait un peu de lucidité, Daisy elle était complétement ivre. Nous étions sortis du bar et nous avions marché en chantonnant. Puis quelques minutes plus tard on s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un nous suivait. Daisy et moi avions tournés dans une ruelle et dès que l'homme était à notre portée, je l'ai assommé. Puis avec Daisy on a couru jusqu'à entrer dans un édifice où l'on faisait des tatouages.

Booth était choqué et coupable, il se sentait coupable pour tout ce qu'avait fait Bones parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien par sa faute.

-Avec Daisy on avait décidé de faire une dernière folie. Elle avait tatoué un L écrit en style gothique sur sa fesse gauche ou droite et moi on m'a tatoué cette phrase. Lorsque Daisy m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai voulu me faire tatouer cette phrase, je lui ai répondu:

"Booth ne m'appartient peut-être pas mais moi je lui appartient."

-Pardonne moi ma belle.

-Ce n'est pas grave Seeley à présent ce qui compte c'est nous.

Booth embrassa le sommet de son crâne puis eut une idée.

-Tempe rhabillons nous je t'emmène quelque part.

Ils se rhabillèrent et partirent.

-On va où? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Sois patiente Darling.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une bâtisse, "the Angels". C'était un lieu pour se faire tatouer.

-Booth qu'est ce qu'on fait ici?

-Tu verras ma puce.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, une jeune femme arriva fit la bise au couple et fit un clin d'œil à Bones.

-Et Alice celle-là n'est pas à prendre.

-Oh Seeley tu ne veux pas partager?

-Il est hors de question!

Brennan assistait à la scène avec un regard interrogateur. Booth l'emmena dans une salle où il y avait une table à examen et des instruments de tatouage. Booth lui demanda de s'allonger sur la table. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir retiré son manteau et son sac. Il se saisit de l'instrument à tatouage et après avoir baissé le pantalon et la culotte de sa Bones, il stérilisa le haut de son pubis et fit un...point.

-C'est tout? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas tout. C'est peut-être un grain de beauté pour plusieurs personnes mais toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

Brennan se rhabilla embrassa Booth avant que celui-ci s'allonge sur la table. Celle-ci lui fit un tatouage sur l'un de ses poignets. Elle écrivit Bones en arabe. Ça donne un truc comme ça: عظم.

-Comme ça tu m'appartient mais personne n'est capable de le savoir à part Arastoo.

Booth sourit. Il se leva et l'embrassa puis ils partirent après avoir payé Alice.

-C'est qui Alice pour toi? Demanda Bones après être rentrée dans la voiture.

-Ah Bones ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas à être jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse!

-Tu sais Bones, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, c'est plutôt moi qui doit l'être.

Devant son air interrogateur, Booth continua:

-Alice est l'une de mes anciennes ex...devenue lesbienne!

-Oh!


	5. Chapter 5: the office

**Bonjour/bonsoir! Désolé pour le petit retard mais j'ai repris les cours ce lundi! :s je posterai le prochain OS dans la semaine qui suit ou la suivante sur ce je ne vous souhaite qu'une Bones lecture!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**The office:**

Summary: Booth et Bones ont un peu de mal à se retenir. Une chose, entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvent nus dans un bureau vide. En plus de ça il y a un invité surprise...

Cela fait à peine deux semaines que le couple B&B sont ensemble officiellement et que Booth est au courant de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Leur couple est très explosif et actif sexuellement. La preuve, cela fait même pas trois heures qu'ils se sont quittés que Bones entre excitée dans le bureau de Booth. Elle ferme la porte à clé et baisse les stores.

-Booth! Toi, moi tout de suite!

-Je ne peux pas Bones.

-Mais pourquoi?

-C'est trop risqué on pourrait nous voir!

La jeune femme s'intalle sur le fauteuil et écarte les jambes, elle porte une jupe courte qui un peu plus haut que les genoux et elle ne porte pas de culotte.

-Bones qu'est ce que tu fais?!

-Booth tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir je le fais moi même!

Elle place sa main dans son entrejambe et se caresse. Booth déglutit. Elle ferme les yeux pour "profiter du moment" et se mord la lèvre. Lorsqu'elle se sent assez humide, elle écarte ses lèvres intimes et glisse un doigt en elle. C'est à ce moment que Booth vient, l'arrête et lui chuchote à l'oreille:

-Alors comme ça tu es excitée?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!

Booth la relève et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Après le baiser, il prend le doigt qu'elle avait mit en elle et le suçote. Ensuite il réajuste la jupe de son amante et après avoir pris quelques dossiers pour "travailler" et un stylo qu'il fourre dans sa poche, il prend la main de la jeune femme et l'emmène non par la sortie, mais vers les bureaux hors service. Sur le chemin il croise Cullen qui lui demande:

-Mais où allez-vous?

-Avec le Dr Brennan, nous allons faire un rapport de notre dernière enquête mais il y a trop de bruit donc nous allons au calme.

-Ok. Fit Cullen.

Ils se dirigent donc vers le bureau hors service le plus éloigné.

Pendant ce temps Cullen part discuter avec un mystérieux homme.

À peine arrivés dans le bureau que Booth la plaque avec force contre la porte et l'embrasse. Lorsqu'elle demande l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue, il la laisse et c'est ainsi que leurs langues se disputent un combat pour savoir qui des deux langues gagnera le plus de territoire. C'est ainsi que Bones est la grande gagnante.

Après ce baiser torride, Booth installe Bones sur le bureau et laisse ses dossiers sur le côté. Il commence par déboutonner son magnifique chemisier. Elle qui avait entouré les jambes de son amant des siennes, fait de même avec la chemise de Booth. Elle veut faire sauter tout les boutons mais elle ne peut pas.

Après avoir retiré la chemise de l'autre, Booth comble les seins de la jeune de sa bouche et ses mains. Bones l'arrête.

-Booth on n'a pas le temps, vient!

Booth se rappelle de l'endroit où ils sont et après avoir libéré son membre tendu, avec l'aide de sa Bones, il la pénétre.

Elle a un petit cri de douleur, elle n'est pas assez humide.

-Ça va?

-Oui, vas-y.

Il commence des va-et-vient accentué par les coups de hanche de la jeune femme.

Dans le bureau de Cullen, Cullen et l'homme discutaient.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir revenir?

-Oui Ed'!

-Bon bin je n'ai rien contre ça! Bienvenue parmi nous Tim! Je te laisse choisir ton bureau parmi ceux qui sont hors service dans les couloirs à côté de mon bureau!

-D'accord merci Ed'

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et partit à la recherche d'un bureau.

Dans le bureau hors-service...

-Ah oui! Plus fort! Mmmmh! Gémit Bones alors que Booth la faisait monter au septième ciel.

-Vas-y ma puce. Jouis pour moi! Lui disait Booth. Elle ne se fait pas prier et atteint la jouissance dans un long râle. Booth la suit de quelques secondes.

À peine ont ils le temps de reprendre leur souffle que quelqu'un frappe à la porte:

-Il y a quelqu'un?

-Merde! Disent Booth et Bones en même temps.

Ils se rhabillent rapidement et Booth lui dit:

-Cache-toi sous le bureau!

-Non Booth il...

-Hey il y a quelqu'un?

Elle part se cacher alors que Booth ouvre la porte.

-Sully?

-Booth?

-Que fais-tu là?

-J'en avais marre des Caraïbes! Et puis Tempérance me manque énormément! Tu sais pas où elle est? J'ai envie de me la faire! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Ouais je vois très bien et j'ai juste envie de te faire ça!

Il le donne un coup de poing avant de répondre à Sully:

-Je ne te laisserai jamais parler de Bones ainsi espèce de fils de pute!

Il referme la porte et va voir Tempérance. Il s'installe sous le bureau avec elle et l'enlace.

-Si tu savais comme je n'avais pas envie que tu sois témoin de ça!

-C'est bon cela ne m'importe pas c'est juste que ça me choque d'entendre ça de lui. Il l'embrasse puis ils sortent de leur cachette et s'installent pour continuer leur "travail". Tempérance s'assoit sur les genoux de Seeley.

Il baisse sa braguette et défait le bouton de son jean, il délivra son membre de son boxer avant que son amante s'empale sur le dit membre. Bones commence des va-et-vient rapides et profonds tandis que Booth malaxe ses fesses fermes sous sa jupe.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sully pour revenir.

-Booth je... Il est choqué.

Brennan le regarde et lui dit:

-Tu permets on est occupés et tu iras te "faire"une autre femme! Comme tu vois je ne suis plus disponible. Et ferme la porte en sortant.

Elle se retourne et recommence ses va-et-vient alors que Sully sort. Alors qu'il ferme la porte il entend Bones dire:

-Tu es le seul qui sait vraiment me satisfaire!

Il s'en va le cœur brisé.

Vers midi, ils ont fini leur "travail" et partent déjeuner. Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, se croyant seuls, Bones embrasse longuement son amant après lui avoir fait une déclaration:

-Merci pour tout Booth. Merci de me faire découvrir l'amour, le bonheur. Merci de me faire croire en tout ce que je ne croyais plus, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassent longuement puis après le baiser Bones lui dit:

-Booth le bébé a faim de macaronis au fromage!

-C'est le bébé qui a faim de macaronis au fromage? Ou c'est toi?

-... Les deux.

Ils éclatent de rire puis vont manger bras dessus bras dessous. Sully avait tout vu et avait honte. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait de la pire manière qu'il ait imaginé. En l'abandonnant pour avoir voulu découvrir le monde.


	6. Chapter 6:a little baby story

**One shot n°6. Merci pour les soutiens mes loulous.**

**Fanabones merci pour ta review!**

**A little baby story.  
**

Summary: Brennan devait accoucher il y a maintenant deux semaines, elle s'impatiente. Pourtant la venue surprenante d'une personne et un événement, pourrait accélérer le travail...

Deux semaines qu'elle devrait naître! Deux semaines! Bones en avait marre! Elle était grosse, marchait comme un canard, ne rentrait plus dans ses vêtements et n'arrivait pas à dormir! Elle avait tout essayé, la cuisine épicé, la gymnastique et tout les autres solutions possible pour accélérer le travail. Christine ne voulait pas sortir!

Ce matin elle venait de se réveiller. Elle s'assit en face de la fenêtre et caressa son ventre tout en parlant au bébé.

-Tu sais ma puce, maman t'aime énormément mais il serait temps que tu acceptes de sortir. Et puis il y a de si belles choses à découvrir! Et on est pressé de ta venue ton père, ton frère et moi. Bien sûr tata Angela et tonton Hodgins t'attendent également. Aller! Arrête ta petite diva et sort maintenant!

Booth arriva par derrière et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras en faisant attention à ses seins douloureux.

-Comment ça va ma puce?

-Je tiens le coup mais ta fille n'est qu'une petite profiteuse!

-Encore quelques jours à tenir et si à la fin de la semaine elle n'est pas là on devra déclencher l'accouchement.

-J'espère que ça viendra rapidement parce que là je vais exploser!

-Non quand même pas!

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Seeley Joseph Booth! Pesta-t-elle.

-Avoue que tu as pris ton pied lorsque l'on a conçu Christine!

-Mon plaisir ne compte pas! Tu as profité du fait qu'on s'aime pour oublier le présérvatif!

-Tu n'y as pas pensé toi non plus!

-C'est normal je croyais que tes spermatozoïdes seraient moins compétents pour me féconder!

-Je rêve ou tu me croyais stérile?

-Non c'est juste que du premier coup..

-Avoue que je suis un bon tireur!

-Booth et son égo surdimensionné sont de retour!

Il l'embrassa et partit se doucher. Bones le rejoignit dans la douche. Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner puis Booth partit au Hoover accompagné de Bones. Il refusait qu'elle reste seule alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher et la jeune femme n'était pas du même avis que Booth.

-Booth je peux rester seule!

-Bones la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seule, tu es rester couchée deux heures sur le carrelage de la cuisine! Donc aujourd'hui tu viens avec moi.

Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et s'enfonça dans le siège passager.

-C'est pas juste je suis libre je peux faire ce que je veux!

-Tu es une femme libre en phase terminale de grossesse! En plus tu es enceinte de mon enfant donc je me dois d'être protecteur avec toi.

-Et si j'étais enceinte d'un autre?

-Si tu étais enceinte d'un autre, je t'aurais protégé toi et l'enfant comme si c'était le mien.

Elle prit la main de Booth et la serra en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

-Merci Booth je t'aime.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier ma puce et je t'aime également.

Ils continuèrent le chemin au Hoover dans le plus grand des silences.

**Au Hoover. **

Hannah venait d'arriver dans le bureau de Booth. Elle tremblait. Cela faisait pratiquement un an que Booth et elle avaient rompu et elle n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Aujourd'hui elle venait lui demander de la reprendre.

Elle s'installa dans son bureau et attendit.

**15 minutes plus tard.**

Les tourteraux étaient arrivés au Hoover. Ils allaient rentrer dans le Hoover lorsque Bones reçut un appel.

-Vas-y toujours mon amour je te rejoins dans un instant.

Booth partit alors que Bones restait au rez-de-chaussée.

-Brennan.

-Ma puce c'est moi Angie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais le coup.

-Oui ça va. J'ai juste mal au dos et mon ventre menace d'exploser mais ça va.

-D'accord! Bon je te laisse, Michael a besoin d'un changement de couche.

-Ok bye!

Et elle raccrocha puis partit rejoindre Booth. Elle arriva à son bureau cinq minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit la porte et là...

**Quelques minutes plus tôt... **

Booth était arrivé dans son bureau et il fut surpris d'y voir Hannah.

-Hannah?

-Bonjour Seeley.

-Que fais-tu là?

-Je suis venue te demander pardon Seeley. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait une grande erreur en te repoussant! S'il te plaît Booth revenons là ou nous en étions!

Et là sans attendre elle l'embrassa. Brennan choisit ce moment pour arriver. Sous le coup du choc Bones laissa tomber son portable qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Booth repoussa Hannah violemment et vit sa Bones.

-Tempe ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Et que veux-tu que je crois Booth? Je te vois en train d'embrasser Hannah mais bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que je crois!

-C'est elle qui m'a embrassé!

-Je n'aurais jamais pu te croire capable de me trahir, de m'abandonner ainsi Booth!

Elle voulut partir mais Booth l'en empêcha il l'attira vers l'intérieur de son bureau en criant à Hannah:

-Sors de ma vie Hannah et n'y revient plus!

Hannah partit en pleurs et en claquant la porte.

-Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais quitter ta vie et ne plus y revenir! Lui cria Bones.

-Bones je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas trompé! C'est Hannah qui m'a embrassé!

-Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher!

-Si figure toi que j'allais la repousser...

Il se tut lorsque Bones se plia en deux avec un air de douleur.

-Bones ça va? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ne me touche pas Seeley!

-Bones je t'en supplie tu me crois vraiment capable de tout foutre en l'air entre nous pour quelqu'un dont je ne ressens rien alors que ça fait pratiquement dix ans que je me bats pour être avec toi?

-Qui sait peut-être que... Aaah... Gémit elle de douleur. -Peut-être que tu n'es plus attiré par moi! Après tout je suis énorme!

-Bones arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Moi je t'aime plus que tout! Chaque jour lorsque je te vois à mes côtés endormie ou réveillée entourer de manière protectrice ton ventre, lorsque tu es fâché, fatiguée, endormie, réveillée, heureuse lorsque tu es tout simplement toi Bones, chaque jour je bénis de Dieu de t'avoir mis à mes côtés ma puce. Je t'aime et personne ne pourrait changer ça.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ma puce je t'aime.

Bones lui fit un petit sourire et voulut l'embrasser. Elle allait le faire lorsqu'un liquide s'échappa de ses jambes pour mouiller les magnifiques chaussures neuves de Booth.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça? Demanda Booth.

-On doit aller à l'hôpital Booth! Le bébé... Aaaah! Hurla-t-elle de douleur.

Il l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à la voiture. Bones allait monter dans la voiture mais elle sentit quelque chose au niveau de son entrejambe.

-Booth on peut pas y aller elle arrive tout de suite. Je sens sa tête!

-Oh mon Dieu! Viens allonge-toi sur la banquette arrière.

Il l'aida à s'allonger puis releva sa robe, il déposa sa veste devant l'intimité de sa Bones afin de recouvrir le bébé lorsqu'il sera né. Il tomba sur une petite tête qui commençait à sortir.

"Pourvu que les cours d'accouchement m'aide!" Se dit Booth.

-Bon ma puce le travail a commencé et sa tête commence à sortir. Quand je vais te dire tu pousse puis tu respire comme on te l'a appris. Aller! Un deux trois, pousse!

Elle poussa.

-Aaah! Hurla-t-elle.

-Aller respire.

Elle reprit sa respiration.

-Aller pousse!

Elle poussa une dernière fois.

-Voilà c'est bien!

Il sortit le reste du corps et recouvrit le bébé de la veste. Un cri. Deux sourires.

-Tu as réussi Bones.

-Non Booth, on a réussi.

Il lui tendit la petite, et après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir, il conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Bones regarda la fillette et lui dit le sourire aux lèvres:

-Bienvenue à toi Christine Angela Booth.


	7. Chapter 7: Sully

**Coucou! Désolé pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu donc voilà le nouvel OS j'en poste encore trois ou deux et je m'arrête là car il va falloir que je commence l'histoire des arts pour mon oral au mois d'avril je crois.. Donc peut-être que je vais faire uniquement des OS jusqu'au vacances de Juin! J'ai pas le temps de me relire donc désolé pour les petites fautes qui seront présentes.**

**Merci pour ta review Fanabones et j'espère que cet OS te plaira**

**Desire:**

SUMMARY: Quelques jours après le départ de Sully, Booth essaie de consoler Bones sur son comportement et les hommes. Il y a une suite inattendue et ajoutait à cela un invité surprise pour un cocktail explosif. Surtout lorsque cet invité arrive à un moment inopportun!

Bones et Booth dînaient tranquillement chez Bones. La jeune femme était triste et avait la tête baissée. Elle n'avait pas dit mot depuis cet après-midi. Booth se décida à lui parler.

-Bones vous allez bien?

-Je...oui ça va...

-Bones arrêtez vous mentez!

-Non vous avez raison! Je ne vais pas bien, par votre faute!

-QUOI?!

-Oui Booth! Sully m'a demandé de partir avec lui! Et je n'y suis pas allé par votre faute!

-Mais bien sûr comme si je vous ai demandé de rester pour moi!

-Il n'y avait pas besoin de le demander, vu que je tiens trop à vous pour vous abandonner!

-Quoi?!

-Oui Booth je ne vous abandonnerai jamais mais moi on m'abandonne tout le temps!

Booth la prit dans ses bras.

-Suis-je condamnée à vivre seule toute ma vie? Demanda-t-elle en larmes.

-Non Bones, il y a quelqu'un qui est fait pour être avec vous il est quelque part dans ce monde et il vous attend. "Moi je t'attends ma Bones." Pensa Booth pour lui-même.

"Et si c'était de lui qu'il parlait?" Pensa la jeune femme. "Après tout, tout le monde dit que nous avons une attirance sexuelle et sentimentale l'un pour l'autre. C'est vrai, lorsque je suis avec quelqu'un j'ai toujours l'impression de le tromper. Et si Booth était l'Homme qu'il me fallait?"

-Booth vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais n'est ce pas?

-Bones je ne vous abandonnerez jamais!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je vous aime! Répondit-t-il. Il se rendit compte que ce qui pensait avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et se donna une claque monumentale mentalement.

-Vous...vous m'aimez? Mais comment est ce possible! Je suis froide, distante, rationnelle, insociable, je suis moi! Et vous vous êtes amusant, enfantin, mâle alpha, chaleureux, vous êtes tout mon contraire, même si je suis attiré par vous, vous et moi ça ne peut pas marcher!

Il l'embrassa. Le contact était brusque. C'était juste un léger baiser. Ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme l'interrogea:

-Pourquoi?

-Bones je vous aime et je déteste qu'un homme vous fasse souffrir. S'il vous plaît laissez moi essayer de vous rendre heureuse.

-Et si ça ne marchait pas?

-Et si ça marchait? Je ne sais pas si demain nous serons toujours ensemble, mais ce que je sais Bones, c'est qu'avec ou sans une relation sexuelle, vous serez toujours ma meilleure amie et moi je serais toujours là pour vous Bones.

Elle le regarda les yeux larmoyants.

-Je..oubliez ce que j'ai dit..je..je vais m'en aller.

Il se retourna et se prépara à sortir lorsque celle-ci contre toute attente l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-S'il te plaît Booth, ne pars pas! Ne me laisse pas!

Il se retourna de nouveau et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les langues se mêlaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient, les lèvres restaient scellées. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour le manque d'air. Puis Bones avec un sourire taquin prit Booth par la cravate et l'emmena sur le canapé...

Elle l'installa sur le dit canapé et à son tour s'installa sur ses cuisses. Étant sur ses jambes, elle scella leurs lèvres. Pour l'exciter, elle se frottait contre son sexe tout en le mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres lorsque elle sentit une bosse se former sous son sexe à elle.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors que celui-ci malaxait ses fesses. Il sourit lorsque la jeune femme gémit. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, plus entreprenante, commençait déjà à retirer le jean de son homme. Lui un peu plus lent, lui retirait son top.

Alors que Booth était déjà nu, Bones était en jupe sur le jeune homme. Booth suçotait ses tétons avec amours alors que celle-ci plaquait la tête de son homme contre sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes à couvrir le corps de son amante de baisers, Booth finit par la dévêtir complétement.

**Quelques heures plus tôt sur les côtes de Washington D.C.**

Sully venait d'arriver à Washington D.C. Tempérance le manquait terriblement, à peine dix jours qu'il était parti, il avait compris qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Et à présent sa Tempe était seule, sûrement à se morfondre sur un nouvel abandon. Après avoir amarré son bateau, Sully se dirigea chez Tempérance.

**Chez Bones.**

-Mmh! Gémissait Bones sous les coups de langues répétés de Booth.

Ce dernier lui faisait un cunnilingus. Elle se sentait partir dans le gouffre du désir.

**Dans l'immeuble de Bones. **

Sully montait les escaliers. Il avait acheté des fleurs pour Bones.

Il atteignit l'appartement de la jeune femme très rapidement. Il entra sans frapper à l'aide du double qu'il avait, il s'était permis d'entrer car il était plus de dix heures, elle dormait déjà ou n'était pas encore sortie du Jeffersonian au pire si elle n'était pas chez elle il irait au labo. Il pénètra la demeure et c'est là qu'il entendit Tempérance gémir un long "Boooooth" alors que le Booth en question était entre ses jambes.

Il ne décida pas de partir, non, il fit remarquer sa présence.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale chienne Tempérance Brennan je te déteste! La concernée descendit des jambes de Booth et après avoir enfilé la chemise de son amant partit vers son ex pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

-Toi, Sully, tu m'as abandonné donc je t'interdit de me parler ainsi! Tu es triste parce que je suis avec Booth, sache que je te remercie de m'avoir laissé trouver mieux car Booth lui ne m'abandonnera jamais, pas comme toi! Maintenant rends-moi mes clés et sors de chez moi!

Sully après avoir rendu les clés, partit tandis que la jeune femme, après avoir refermé la porte s'effondra en larmes contre la porte d'entrée. Booth, après avoir enfilé son boxer, partit consoler la femme de sa vie.

-Ne pleure plus ma puce, tout ce qu'il a dit est faux. C'est fini, chuuut. Lui chuchota-t-il.

-N'aie-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi? Demanda-t-elle en larmes.

-Ma puce je t'assure que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, Sully a dit ce qu'il a dit car il est jaloux que ce bonheur tu le partages avec un autre que lui.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa puis ils se relevèrent.

-Je crois que nous faisions quelque chose Booth? Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main dans le boxer de son homme.

-C'est vrai? Dit celui-ci en la soulevant afin qu'elle entoure ses hanches de ses jambes. Puis après que Bones ait délivré le membre de son partenaire, il la pénétra. La jeune femme émit un long gémissement. Booth était le seul qui la complétait vraiment dans tout les domaines. Elle était sa dame au cœur de pierre et lui, son homme au cœur tendre.

Booth commençait ses va-et-vient, alors que celle-ci contre la porte d'entrée commençait déjà à s'engouffrer dans un plaisir intense.

À un certain moment, Booth la souleva et partit l'allonger sur la table à manger. Les plats qu'ils mangeaient il y a quelques heures s'étaient écrasés sur le sol. Après être arrivé à destination, le jeune homme recommença ses va-et-vient durs et rapides. En plus de cela, il caressait le clitoris de son amante, il sentait ses parois vaginales se resserrer autour de son membre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes du paradis.


	8. Chapter 8:little mistake

**A little mistake. **

_Summary: notre chère couple va dans un hôtel à Hawaii pour leur lune de miel. Que se passerait-il si le mec à l'accueil s'était trompé de numéro de chambre..._

Cela faisait une journée que notre petit couple était à Hawaii pour leur lune de miel. Ils étaient heureux mais...Brennan ne savait pas s'amuser.

-Aller ma puce, viens t'amuser! Avait dit Booth alors qu'il se prélassait dans la chute d'eau.

-Non Booth, je dois examiner la thèse de Wendell! Dit la jeune femme installée sur le sable fin.

-Bones promis tu t'amuse quelques heures et je te laisse tranquille!

-Promis ?

-.. Euh... Oui promis ..

Elle enleva le paréo tahitien qu'elle avait acheté lors d'un premier voyage avec Booth, et vint rejoindre son homme. Sa démarche était féline, on aurait dit une tigresse s'approchant de sa proie. La proie en question était complétement subjugué par ce corps de rêve, cette magnifique chute de reins embellie par un magnifique maillot de bain vert pâle qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux. La jeune femme ayant le regard rivé sur son partenaire et maintenant mari, ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Bonjour la plus belle femme du monde! Dit l'inconnu en plaçant sa main sur la chute de reins de la jeune femme... Chose à ne pas faire lorsqu'on ne s'appelle pas Seeley Joseph Booth ... Avant même que Booth ne vienne secourir sa belle, celle-ci avait tordu le bras au jeune homme.

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître, par conséquent je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de chose!

-Bones! Voyons lâche-le! Dit Booth en arrivant à ses côtés.

-Booth c'est de sa faute c'est lui qui a commencé!

-Oui ma chérie j'ai vu, mais tu ne voudrais pas que l'on passe notre lune de miel à essayer de te faire sortir de prison pour agression.

-Bon d'accord Booth, mais seulement si on va dans la chambre faire tu sais quoi... Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

-Hey je suis toujours là! Dit l'homme plaqué au le sol.

La jeune femme tira une peu sur le bras de l'homme avant de le relâcher et de joindre ses doigts à. ceux de son mari, ils prirent leurs affaires et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Sur le chemin, Booth demanda:

-Dit chérie si je pose ma main dans ton dos tu me feras quoi?

-Essaye toujours Seeley on verra!

Il posa sa main sur sa chute de reins et celle-ci se lova dans ses bras et ils partirent direction leur chambre pour une petite pause adulte...

Hannah quant à elle était en route pour l'hôtel Maui, hôtel réputé à Hawaii dans lequel se trouvait nos amoureux préférés.

Booth et Bones étaient dans la magnifique chambre qui leur était attribuée, Bones était plaquée contre la porte d'entrée alors que Booth, collé contre elle s'amusait à l'embrasser alors que ses mains parcourait le somptueux corps de sa belle, jouant une mélodie invisible, sur son dos, son ventre ferme, ses cuisses... Chaque partie du corps de Tempérance était la piste de danse des mains de Booth.

Celle-ci se laissait faire avec plaisir, elle entourait la taille de Booth de ses jambes. Celui-ci, quant à lui avait baissé les bretelles du maillot de Brennan, afin de goûter à ses magnifiques mamelons. Ses fameux mamelons libérés, il abandonna les lèvres de Brennan qui étaient rougies par leurs baisers. Puis, en laissant un chemin de baisers sur le cou de sa belle, il partit à la découverte de son sein gauche, alors que de la main gauche, il malaxait son sein droit, il suçotait son téton gauche, le mordillant, le léchant..

Brennan quant à elle n'était pas restée sans rien faire, elle avait passer sa main entre leurs deux corps et délicatement, elle écarta le tissu du short de bain de son homme et introduit sa main à l'intérieur, elle saisit son membre déjà dur et commença à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main.

Elle l'entendit grogner de plaisir.

-Alors je t'excite n'est ce pas? Dit-elle à Booth.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Répondit Booth après avoir relevé la tête.

Elle s'écarta de Booth, afin de se retrouver sur ses jambes. Puis, elle poussa Booth sur leur lit. Il tomba à la renverse et voulu se relever mais celle-ci lui demanda gentillement:

-Booth s'il te plaît laisse moi faire aujourd'hui!

-Bon d'accord mon amour.

Elle retira de manière sensuelle son maillot de bain.

-Oh my god ma Bones tu es tout à fait splendide. S'exclama Booth.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se baissa ensuite et retira ensuite le short de Booth. Commençant par les orteils, elle couvrait les jambes de Booth d'une myriade de baisers, remontant peu à peu vers ce membre qui ne demandait que la délivrance. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le membre de Booth, elle fit des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main puis, sa main fût rejointe par sa bouche.

-Oh god Bones tu es trop...Oh Bones! Grognait Booth, tandis que Bones passait sa langue autour de la verge de Booth.

Booth se sentait partir vers les profondeurs du bonheur. Dans un râle il se déversa dans la bouche qui l'entourait.

Quelques minutes après ce plaisir divin, Booth avait repris une respiration normale et avait allongé Bones sur le lit, et l'embrassait.

Il dirigea l'une de ses mains vers son intimité afin de vérifier si elle était prête à le recevoir. Il écarta ses lèvres inférieures et après avoir "joué" avec son clitoris, il inséra un doigt dans son intimité et commença des va-et-vient.

-Booth, je veux plus! Gémit Bones.

-Ah tu veux plus hein?

Sans retirer son doigt, Booth la pénétra avec dureté.

-Humm! Gémit Bones.

Il commença des va-et-vient rapides et forts. Bones gémissait à n'en plus finir, Booth était son meilleur amant... Elle scella leurs lèvres alors qu'ils atteignaient le summum du plaisir.

-Je t'aime Booth.

-Moi je t'aime plus mon amour!

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis le couple partit se doucher, bien sûr ensemble.

Hannah quant à elle venait d'arriver à l'hôtel Maui et était allée à la réception de l'hôtel.

-Bonjour je suis Hannah Burley, j'ai réservé une suite dans cet hôtel.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Burley! C'est exacte votre chambre est la chambre 250. Voici vos clés.

-D'accord merci.

Elle partit boire un café puis rejoignit sa chambre.

Booth et Bones, quant à eux, sortaient de la salle de bain, enlacés dans un seul et même peignoir.

Hannah était arrivée dans le couloir dans lequel se situait sa chambre. Vraiment ses vacances de rêve à Hawaii étaient exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et là, elle tomba sur Booth et Bones s'embrassant.

-Tempérance! Seeley! Mais que faîtes vous dans ma chambre!

-Hannah? Mais c'est notre chambre!

-Mais non mais..

-Écoutez Hannah sortez pour que moi et Booth puissions nous habiller puis on ira voir à la rréception.

-D'accord. Répondit Hannah.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient assis autour d'un bon café et discutaient. En réalité le réceptionniste s'était trompé lorsqu'il avait enregistré Hannah en fait elle était dans la chambre 251.

-Donc vous deux ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis bientôt trois ans Bones et moi sommes ensemble.

-Et que faîtes vous là?

-C'est notre lune de miel.

-Ah! Donc Booth a réussi à te mettre la bague au doigt!

Tempérance sourit. Puis son téléphone sonna.

-Allo?

-Maman!

-Ma chérie comment ça va?

-Ça va. Et toi et papa?

-Moi et ton père allons très bien! Je te le passe.

-D'accord!

-Tiens Seel' c'est ta fille!

Booth prit le téléphone et partit à l'extérieur.

-Donc vous êtes parents!

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Christine et elle a deux ans et demi.

-C'est merveilleux! Je suis heureux pour vous!

-Merci Hannah.

-Bon je suis désolée mais je dois aller installer mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre!

-D'accord Hannah à bientôt!

-À bientôt Tempérance.

Elle partit et Booth arriva.

-Bah elle est où Hannah?

-Hannah est partie Seel'.

-Ok!

-Bon Seel' il faut que j'étudie la thèse de Wendell maintenant!

-Tempe...

-Tu avais promis!


End file.
